Ncis: Electric Love
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (McGiva) Timothy McGee's feelings for Ziva goes beyond friendship but what will it take for Ziva to realise her own feelings, will it take nearly losing McGee to help kick her in the ass or will Gibbs be doing the ass kicking.


Ncis: Electric Love

(I hope you like this new McGiva story)

Ncis:

McGee's feelings were complicated to say the very least, he had no idea how much he had fallen for the Mossad liaison officer until it was too late, he had done pretty good to hide the fact from Tony and Ziva but Gibbs probably knew 'Gibbs always knows' he chuckled to the ominous thought bouncing in his head, Tony and Ziva were out with Gibbs to chase down a suspect of a naval commander's murder.

"Hey Timmy" Abby came into the bullpen bouncing holding her CAF POW tight in her hands.

"Hey Abs" he replied giving her a smile as he continued writing his reports, not to mention waiting for the BOLO to come back on the dark SUV that was seen tailing the victim prior to his murder.

"Thinking about Ziva again?" Abby asked with a smirk slurping on her straw.

"Does everyone know how I feel about Ziva?" McGee asked frustrated.

"Not everyone" she replied glancing towards Ziva's desk as the others came back, they all looked worn down from hunting the suspect but it appears to have led to another dead end, the case was heading nowhere.

"Everyone… go home, we'll get a fresh start tomorrow" Gibbs announced and soon everyone was gone, McGee decided it was time for one last person to know about his feelings, even if she would not return them it was better to be free than feel the pain of keeping it bottled up.

Ziva's apartment:

Ziva was in the kitchen preparing herself something to eat when there was a knock at the door, placing the knife down she walked towards the door and peered through the peephole and looked surprised… it was McGee.

"McGee" she greeted with a smile, she had not been expecting him at all to visit.

"Can I talk to you Ziva?" he asked nervously.

Ziva was curious as to what had him so nervous but she refused to show curiousness and allowed him access to her apartment, closing the door behind him.

"Is everything alright McGee?" she asked concerned as his nervousness grew.

"Yeah… fine, I just wanted to tell you something important" he started off slowly fidgeting more with his hands "While I talk I don't want you interrupting until I finish" Ziva nodded slowly "Ok" she replied and she sat on the sofa.

"Ok… here I go" he muttered to himself talking a few deep breaths to calm his raging nerves before starting himself off "Ziva… when you first joined Ncis as Mossad Liaison on orders of director Shepherd… I felt something in me spark, I thought you were beautiful, deadly, funny in how you always mix your idioms up" he was growing more nervous now and the curiousness look on Ziva's face was making it worse but he carried on "After shepherd died and then you left to go home to Israel because of the Rivkin incident, I felt like I got cheated out of not telling you how I felt"

Ziva gulped knowing what was coming now but she let him continue unable to stop the ache in her chest when she tells him that she does not feel the same "Anyway I don't want to be cheated out of telling you the truth ever again so… Ziva David, I love you" he breathed better finally having it off his chest as the heavy weight lifted from him.

Ziva could tell it had weighed heavily on his shoulders and was impressed that he had held it in for so long but mostly she felt the ache that would soon radiate from him once he finds out.

"McGee I…" she stopped to get her voice back from the rising pain forming in her chest knowing she was about to break his heart "I wish I can feel the same but… I don't, I…" McGee cut her off by raising his hands "its ok Ziva… I know you don't feel the same, Tony is a lucky guy" he turned away and gave her one last smile "See you in work" Ziva smiled sadly nodding her head.

"Bye Tony!" he called towards Ziva's bedroom and left laughing leaving behind a shocked and tearful Ziva as Tony entered the room from her bedroom "How'd he know I was here?"

McGee:

McGee was in the elevator heading back down to the garage, his heart shattering into tiny pieces as he tried his best to hold onto the pain coursing through him, if it was possible to die from a broken heart then he was positive he would die right there and then on that spot.

Ncis:

Gibbs arrived into work that very next day and could see the weight that was previously weighing McGee down was now gone but in its place was pure heartache and pain, Ziva glanced to his desk from time to time as well as Tony but the silence remained, even Tony want not bothering to tease McGee anymore.

Gibbs knew from that moment that McGee finally told Ziva how he felt about her and Tony must have been there when McGee told her.

"McGee, Ziva with me… we're going to check the warehouse" Gibbs announced and headed out with the 2 agents following close behind.

The Warehouse:

Gibbs, Ziva and McGee entered slowly with their guns drawn but the silence was deafening, the room looked clear to them all.

"What's in the crates?" Gibbs wondered out loud.

McGee walked to the open crate and gaped as he peered inside "Whoa"

"What is it?" Gibbs asked curious.

Reaching into the box McGee pulled out pieces metal cables and a tube "if I'm right… this is the remains of a Teslar coil"

"Teslar what?" Gibbs asked and just as McGee was about to explain there was a loud clanging of metal and soon McGee was hit by a stream of Electricity to the chest sending him flying into the air and into the wall.

"Nooo!" Ziva screamed drawing her gun and fired as they headed over to McGee's motionless body.

Kneeling down Gibbs checked McGee's pulse as Ziva cradled him in her lap, there was only one shooter but his gun was a freaking electric gun… The Teslar coil was converted into a Teslar cannon.

The shooter got behind cover again and readied his gun for Gibbs and Ziva to poke their heads up.

"No pulse" Gibbs informed and Ziva let the tears fall freely as she laid McGee flat and began CPR, Gibbs on the other hand was seriously pissed now, grabbing his SIG SAUGER he dived to the side, the shooter was about to open fire again but was unprepared for Gibb's bullet to impact with the Teslar cannons power source which caused an explosion ripping the shooter to shreds.

Ziva was continuously performing CPR but was getting angrier to the point where she slammed her fist into his chest over and over again until finally the last strike caused his body to jerk upwards and his eyes flew open inhaling a deep breath, clinging to McGee tight she gave a sobbed chuckle as he coughed and gasped for breath letting out a soft "OW" his voice raspy.

"You ok McGee?" Ziva asked and McGee nodded.

"That freaking hurt!" he complained causing her to chuckle.

Gibbs smirked and called an ambulance for McGee as Ziva stayed by McGee's side.

Electric love:

McGee was kept in for observation after the bolt from the Teslar cannon hit him earlier which caused his heart to stop.

Ziva was sat in her apartment, her memories filled with the sight of McGee's dead body on the floor.

Abby and her talked earlier that day.

 _Flashback:_

 _"_ _Hey Ziva" Abby greeted the Mossad Liaison officer into her lab._

 _"_ _Hey Abby" Ziva replied as she sat down with Abby._

 _"_ _How is Timothy?" Abby asked, she had been to see him but then Gibbs asked for the results on the evidence so she did not have a chance to see him again._

 _"_ _He's fine" Ziva replied with a shrug but Abby could tell she was holding back._

 _"_ _Ziva what is wrong?" Abby asked._

 _"_ _I think I've made a mistake Abby" Ziva replied "McGee told me how he felt"_

 _"_ _Yeah I know… he told me the day after, but I don't understand, what mistake have you made?" she asked curiously looking to Ziva._

 _"_ _I'm in love with McGee too" Ziva replied shakily._

 _"_ _What!" Abby shrieked "Why didn't you tell him?!" she yelled._

 _"_ _I'm afraid… McGee is a sweet guy, I'm worried I'll hurt him" Ziva let a tear slip._

 _"_ _Ziva I know that there is no way you would hurt him, in fact I think you'll be more protective than anything else" Abby smirked and Ziva laughed._

 _"_ _I started dating Tony as a means to get away from these feelings but…" Abby nodded her head and finished her sentence._

 _"_ _Almost losing him made you realise how much you need him" Abby said and Ziva nodded "Ziva we're all at risk of being hurt, but in the end it's worth the risk" Abby's words were true and Ziva smiled "Thank you Abby" Ziva hugged the forensic scientist and left the lab._

 _Flashback end:_

Ziva grabbed her keys and left her apartment, she needed McGee.

Bethesda:

McGee was sitting in bed waiting for discharge papers to come through so he can go home, Abby was looking after Jethro for him whilst he was here.

"Hey McGee" the sound of Ziva's voice drew his attention.

"Ziva" he greeted, she was looking a might nervous which was something he had not seen in her before.

"McGee I…" words failed to escape her lips so she did the best thing she could think of, steeling herself she bounded over to him and pulled him into a deep kiss, his eyes widened in shock but he soon sunk into the kiss eagerly holding her as close as possible, pulling back she looked into his eyes "I love you Timothy McGee" she whispered.

"What about Tony?" he asked confused.

"It's over, I need you Tim… I need my McGee" she replied and soon he pulled her back for another kiss but not before whispering back the words that made her heart beat faster "I love you Ziva David"

McGiva was born.

(Hope you enjoyed and thank you all for the reviews on my previous Ncis stories)

Lycanboy666


End file.
